This disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cable assemblies having tracing waveguides configured to receive light from a light launch device to facilitate location of portions (e.g., end points) of a fiber optic cable assembly.
Computer networks continue to increase in size and complexity. Businesses and individuals rely on these networks to store, transmit, and receive critical data at high speeds. Even with the expansion of wireless technology, wired connections remain critical to the operation of computer networks, including enterprise data centers. Portions of these wired computer networks are regularly subject to removal, replacement, upgrade, or other moves and changes. To ensure the continued proper operation of each network, the maze of cables connecting the individual components must be precisely understood and properly connected between specific ports.
In many cases, a network's cables, often called patch cords, can be required to bridge several meters across a data center, among other uses (e.g., within high performance computers). These cables are used between racks of servers, storage, switches, and patch panels. The cables may begin in one equipment rack, run through the floor or other conduit, and terminate at a component in a second equipment rack. Data center operators may need to reconfigure patch panel endpoints to adapt to changes in use patterns or to turnover in equipment, which requires knowing the attachment location of both ends of the cable. To change the configuration of a patch cord, an operator needs to know where both ends of the cord are attached. However, in practice, it is not unusual for the operators to only know where one end of the patch cord is connected. To determine where the other end is can be time consuming and fraught with risk.
FIGS. 1A-1B are views of network cables (e.g., patch cords 100) used in fiber optic equipment. More specifically, FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an equipment rack 102 supporting patch cords 100, and FIG. 1B is a perspective view of an under-floor cable tray 104 supporting patch cords 100. FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate a problem that occurs in data centers or similar network locations, which is congestion and clutter caused by large quantities of patch cords 100. Network operators frequently need to change connections to accommodate moves, additions, and changes in the network. However, operators find it difficult to trace a particular patch cord 100 from the source to the receiver (e.g., ends of the patch cords 100) when the network location is congested, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
However, even when cable ends are illuminated, they may not be easily visible to the operator, such as if the cable ends are using low intensity lighting, have small or obscured lighting portions, etc. Further, in some cases, the operator must remove a first cable end to use a tracing tool to find the second cable end. In addition to being cumbersome and time consuming, removal of cable ends increases the risk of network routing accidents and mistakes (e.g., reinserting a removed cable end into the wrong port). Even still, some cables may use electrical components for tracing endpoints of the cable, but for fiber optic cables this may be undesirable, for example, due to the desire to have an “all optical” system.
As a result, there is a need for a traceable cable and/or light launch device that allows a network operator to quickly identify the terminal end of a given cable (e.g., such as those that are being replaced, relocated, or tested) with the lowest possible risk of error.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.